Cliffhanger
by LOM1585
Summary: It been weeks after Grams' death Bonnie finds herself alone and depressed. She has a confrontation with Damon for the first time since opening the tomb and the result is something that neither expected.


*Disclaimer*: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: So first off I want to start by thanking everyone that read my first Bamon one-shot. To the people that left reviews I think I replied to everybody who did but if I didn't thank you for the feedback you guys don't how happy I was to read them. So a little back-story on this one-shot I started writing this after Grams died and my intention was to make it a multi-chapter fic but after trying to write the second chapter it kind of went downhill from there. I left it alone hoping to come back to it later on but never did until recently and rereading the first chapter a few times, I realized that maybe it could stand on its own as a one-shot. Also when I first started writing this story I never planned for it to take the turn it did. I think it kind of fits in with the darker Bonnie that we got upon her return. So I hope you all enjoy it.

Title: _Cliffhanger _(one-shot)  
Author: LOM1585  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie  
Summary: It been weeks after Grams' death Bonnie finds herself alone and depressed. She has a confrontation with Damon for the first time since opening the tomb and the result is something that neither expected.

Sometimes grief has the power to make a person do things that under their right mind they wouldn't normally do and act out in ways that those close to them wouldn't recognize. And sometimes when caught up in that grief some people just want to feel anything besides the pain, anguish, and loss. Grief can be all-consuming and suffocating. That's where both Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore found themselves in the middle of grief for different reasons both handling it differently but at the same time not too differently.

The toes of her riding-boots flirted with the edge of the cliff while the heels remained rooted in the dirt that was barely dry from a rainstorm hours before. Her dark brown tresses whipped around her face from the breeze and she felt her body swaying back and forth, but not enough surprisingly to push her petite frame over into the rocky abyss below. Tears caressed the curves of her cheeks as she stared blankly out into the gloomy sky. One slip of her footing accidental or not and Bonnie would find herself plunging to her death with no one in sight to rescue her.

It had been almost three weeks since Grams' death and she had found herself in a fog. No sleeping. No eating. Bonnie had been on one-hundred percent autopilot since discovering Grams' lifeless body and nothing that anybody said had been able to penetrate the teenage witch's vacant expression. She had lost quite a few pounds from her already small physique. The bags under her jade eyes should belong to a person that had seen a lot more years than she not to a teenager that should only be worried about normal teenage crises. Her time should be filled with homework, unsightly acne, dances, college tours, and being boy crazy not all of the things that go bump in the night and discovering that she is one of those things herself.

Bonnie had loss the one person that could help her through this completely insane process of becoming a witch. Grams had been so much to her for so long. Her mother when her mother abandoned her as a kid. Her father when her father was too concerned with work. Her confidant when she could not confide in Elena or Caroline. Grams knew what she needed and when she needed it, no questions asked. Her grandmother protected her and probably from more than she would ever know. And now Bonnie felt truly alone in the world because not only had she lost Grams but Elena too and Caroline although comforting in her own way would never be able to comprehend everything because she just didn't believe in that type of stuff.

To say that the relationship between the two girls was strained was putting it mildly. In the midst of her grief Bonnie lashed out and her best friend received the brunt of it along with the others involved in the opening of the tomb all but Damon because she had not seen him to give him a piece of her mind. No body would ever be able to tell her that she was not right in her doling out of blame. But nobody would ever receive more blame than she was giving herself for the death of her grandmother. Daily the what ifs were on a continuous loop in her mind hounding her until she just could not take it anymore. There was a self-loathing so deep within Bonnie that it often times manifested itself in what some would deem as suicidal tendencies and that is where she found herself now standing on the edge of a cliff with no regard to whether she fell or not.

Suddenly the breeze that had been circulating around her became a gust of wind and she felt her body being propelled forward, feet leaving the ground, and then abruptly being yanked back until she slammed into the ground. Fear forced her eyes shut, her heart to pound madly, and if she wanted to scream, there was no way because it was caught in the back of her throat. The force that she hit the ground with surged through her whole body particularly her head. There was a weight of what seemed to be another body on top of hers. Her eyes remained closed when a firm hand grazed her cheek removing the hair from her face that flown into it.

Bonnie grimaced in pain as she fluttered her emerald eyes open only to connect with a pair of hypnotic azure ones. The fear that she had subsided into pure anger when realization dawned on her of who those eyes belonged to. Damon Salvatore laid on top of her his lips in a tight line and his hand still brushing against her cheek. They laid there staring at each other, the tension thick. Bonnie's nostrils flared and her breathing heavy as she pushed against his chest, struggling to free herself from underneath his weight and breaking their gaze. Damon rolled off of her and stood to his feet, he unexpectedly offered his hand to assist her.

Tucking some hair behind her ear, Bonnie looked from Damon's hand to his face her rage growing with every second. She ignored his rare exertion of chivalry and stood to her feet on her own, dusting herself off. Glaring at him with the heat of a thousand suns she spun on her heels, stalking away instead of giving him a piece of her mind like she thought she would when she crossed paths with Damon again.

Damon was expecting a confrontation not for her to just walk away. He wanted a confrontation. He needed a confrontation. If Bonnie was as pissed off as he heard she was from eavesdropping on Elena crying on Stefan's shoulder then she should be prime for a fight. He wanted Bonnie to lay into him, wanted to hear her yell at him because it would be better than seeing the pitying eyes of his brother and Elena. He needed her to scream at him so he could shout back get angry because it would be better than sitting around trying to get drunk off his ass. Arguing with her would be better than being alone with his thoughts to tell him how much of a fool he was to spend over century trying to free a woman who didn't want him or love him like he did her. Damon wanted to feel something else other than heartache and misery.

"I think I deserve a thank you!" he arrogantly and sarcastically shouted trying to grasp for something that would make her mad. Make her turn around and give him what he wanted.

His voice halted her trek through the woods and away from him. Bonnie bitterly snorted at the notion of giving him her gratitude.

Fists clenching and unclenching at her side, fuming, "More like a stake through the heart but that would actually imply that you have a heart." Bonnie retorted through gritted teeth turning back to face him. "You got some nerve. You use any and everybody to get what you want and screw anybody that gets in your way if they get hurt or worse they're just collateral damage to you as long as Damon gets what he wants. Your sick obsession to get into that tomb to free your precious Katherine cost me my grandmother and now you want a—" she looked at him incredulously but she should have expected this from him, "—thank you!"

"I saved your life, I could have let you fall to your death and meet your Grams in the afterlife," he venomously spit with a raise of his eyebrows on the outside appearing unphased by her little soliloquy. Damon was jumping on the inside he could deal with resentment, he knew how to respond to it.

"You know I'm glad that Katherine wasn't in that tomb." She started walking toward him gaining confidence with every step fire in her eyes, "How does it feel after all of those years of fighting to be reunited with your one true love—" Bonnie was feeling alive for the first time in weeks.

"Shut it little witch," he warned, interrupting her as his eyes darkened with fury and his veins evident. Damon licked his lips and noticed her truly beautiful she looked, not that he never appreciated her beauty before, with rage radiating off of her.

"Only to find out that Katherine was free roaming the earth just like you, but she didn't give a damn to come looking for you so much for the great love that you two had." Hands on her hips, a sadistic smile eerily reminiscent of Damon's on her lips, and her eyes darkening just like his. She was a mere few inches away from him, "More like unrequited love. Maybe Katherine realized that you weren't worth it, maybe she saw the homicidal maniac you turned into and decided that you were unworthy of loving."

In a flicker of an eye Damon had Bonnie pinned up against a tree, his hand wrapped around her slender throat. His cerulean eyes were bloodshot, the veins rimming around his eyes throbbing, and his exposed fangs gleaming. To his surprise she was not screaming and terror could not be read on her face. Unlike his other victims Bonnie was not a sniveling mess pleading with him to spare her life. She was not cowering, in fact, as Damon searched her orbs it seemed like she was daring him to do it and she boldly stared him down, her breathing even.

Neither of them knew what was happening one moment Damon was ready to rip her throat out and Bonnie looked to be a willing participant, the next they were in the midst of an intense kiss. She had a fistful of his T-shirt with one hand and a fistful of his hair with the other. He trapped her against the tree with his body as the kiss deepened. A hiss escaped from Bonnie's lips as one of Damon's fangs pierced the skin of her bottom lip, drawing a droplet of blood that he greedily sucked up. Her blood tasted sweeter than he remembered and he fought the inclination to take more.

No words were spoken as clothes were pulled aside, pushed up, down, and ripped whatever was needed to gain access to each other. There was no eye connect Bonnie looked straight out to the cliff that she had been teetering on minutes before while Damon stared out into the woods.

It was not sweet nor romantic nor soft nor gentle those were not qualities that either of them was looking for in that moment. It was rough, aggressive, and bruising exactly what they both wanted as Damon pushed Bonnie's sweater dress up over her hips while she fumbled with undoing his jeans. He torn the crotch of her leggings she wore with one hand and with the other grasped her small wrists, after she had freed him from his confining boxers, handcuffing them above their heads against the tree. He hoisted her up, her legs intuitively wrapping around his waist. Bonnie bit into his exposed neck, gripped his leather jacket as Damon in one swift fluid motion hooked her panties to the side and entered her.

Grunts and whimpers echoed in the distance as friction was created between their bodies. Both wanting to feel anything but the heartache they had been feeling in the past few weeks. The anger and downright hatred, at least on Bonnie's part, they had been feeling toward each other erupting into only what could be described as screwing because there was no ounce of love in what they were doing. They were two people trying to fill the void of their mutual loss who were blindly reaching out for anything that could make them feel alive if only for a moment.

After lowering the neck of her dress, Damon nipped at her sensitive nipples through her lacy bra. She could feel the bark of the tree cutting into her back and knew there would be marks there later but she didn't care. His strokes hard and fast as his hand let go of her wrists only to seize her hair, tugging her face toward his and crashing their lips together in a brutal kiss. Arms wrapped around his waist, snaking her hands under his leather jacket and black T-shirt he wore, leaving scratches on his back that she was sure would heal in a matter of seconds as she felt her release approaching. Damon felt her constricting around him, he pulled out before slamming back into her with enough force for her to climax, and he did the same moments later.

They were still as they attempted to regain their normal breathing and he steadied his shaky legs. Unwrapping her legs from his waist, she pressed at his chest and pushed him off of her. The pair did not dare look at each other at least not directly but with occasional side-glances or utter any words as they fixed their clothes to as close to decent as they possibly could. Bonnie was thankful that he had not ripped a larger hole into her leggings that her dress wouldn't cover.

As she smoothed over the wrinkles in her dress she noticed the bruising indentations his hand left on her wrists. She mumbled under breath a curse to the ridiculously fast self-healing vampire, who would show no signs days later of what transpired between them.

Damon was unusually quiet after a sexual encounter normally he boosted about his prowess or gave cocky smirks to the women he'd just been with, but for some unknown reason to him he didn't with Bonnie. For all of his years on this earth never had he experienced this type of sexual encounter, he reminisced as he watched Bonnie's back. The women he had sex with never hated his guts or sometimes never lived long enough for them to afterward.

Once she was comfortable with her appearance, Bonnie brushed past Damon into the woods back to her car. She walked until she thought she was no longer in his view and then Bonnie took off into her full on sprint, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He looked after her until she was out of sight, he shouldn't be so affected by this not when the little witch could not stand him and not when she was a willing partaker. Determined not to let this be more than what it was, a screw in the woods, he transformed into his crow form and took flight. As he soared over the trees he spotted the familiar silver car and he found himself circling it before landing on a nearby tree branch, watching her.

Resting her forehead against the steeringwheel she allowed the warm salty liquid to flow, spilling onto her lap. She did not regret what happened with Damon but it only helped to alleviate the pain for that short duration. She felt like she should feel guilty because it was with Damon, the source of her pain but she didn't. The witch was a mess of emotions right now and she did not know how she would sort through them. For now she planned on going home, crawling into bed and sleeping it off. A strange feeling washed over her like she was being watched as the tears faded away. Looking up she spotted a crow creepily staring down at her and feeling eerily freaked out by the black bird she sped off.

Damon stayed on the branch long after Bonnie was gone. When Damon left the boarding house to get away from the prying eyes of his brother and his girlfriend he never expected to come across Bonnie in the woods or for what happened to have happened. When pulled her off the edge of the cliff he just did it instinctually. He was perfectly fine just to antagonize her and hope that her words were poisonous enough to rile him up and that they were but he could have never fathomed that type of explosion they had.

Neither knew if something more would come of what happened in the woods on a gloomy day nor did either of them care to put more thought into it. All they knew was just for a moment their void had been filled. Again, grief is all-consuming and suffocating and powerful enough to make two people that can't stand each other find solace in each other.


End file.
